TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on December 13, 2015 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the 7th annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Survivor Series, Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose in a tournament final to win the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but Sheamus then cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Reigns to win the title. The following night on Raw, Sheamus was scheduled to defend the championship against Reigns in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at the event. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Reigns received an early title match, in which he would have to defeat Sheamus in under 5:15; Reigns won the match via disqualification, so he did not win the title. On the [[November 26, 2015 Smackdown results|November 26 edition of SmackDown]], Dean Ambrose defeated Tyler Breeze and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat match to earn a Intercontinental Championship match against Kevin Owens at the event. On the [[November 30, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|November 30 edition of Raw]], The Lucha Dragons and The Usos faced off in a #1 contenders match for The New Day's WWE Tag Team Championships. The New Day attacked both teams, causing a double-disqualification. Later, Stephanie McMahon decided that because neither team lost, both The Lucha Dragons and The Usos would challenge the champions in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder match. At Survivor Series, Charlotte defeated Paige via submission to retain the WWE Divas Championship. The following night on Raw, after Paige stated that Charlotte had cheated the previous night, she received a rematch for the title, which ended in a double countout. Following this, another match was set for TLC. On the [[November 23, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|November 23 edition of Raw]], Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper defeated The Dudley Boyz. The Dudley Boyz then defeated Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan on the following episode of SmackDown. On the November 30 edition of Raw, Tommy Dreamer returned to the WWE and joined The Dudley Boyz, after which the two groups fought to a no contest. On the December 3 edition of SmackDown, Wyatt defeated D-Von Dudley. On the [[December 7, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|December 7 edition of Raw]], Rhyno returned to the WWE and joined The Dudley Boyz, after which it was announced that The Dudley Boyz, Dreamer and Rhyno would face The Wyatt Family in a 8-man Tag Team Elimination Tables match at the event. On November 30, Ryback interrupted Lana's return to Raw and defeated Rusev by countout in an impromptu match. After a rematch the following week ended in a double countout, another match was scheduled for TLC. At Hell in a Cell, Alberto Del Rio won the WWE United States Championship and joined forces with manager Zeb Colter, leading to confrontations with Colter's former protege, Jack Swagger. Though Del Rio ended his association with Colter on the December 7 episode of Raw, a title defense against Swagger in a Chairs match was scheduled for TLC. On December 13, it was announced on WWE.com that Becky Lynch would face Sasha Banks on the TLC Kickoff show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina Snuka) defeated Becky Lynch by submission (11:30) *The New Day © (Kofi Kingston & Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) & The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (17:45) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Ryback by submission (7:58) *Alberto Del Rio © defeated Jack Swagger in a Chairs Match to retain the WWE United States Championship (11:18) *The Wyatt Family (Braun Stowman, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated ECW Originals (The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley), Tommy Dreamer & Rhino) in an Eight-man tag team elimination tables match (12:26) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (9:53) *Charlotte © (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Paige to retain the WWE Divas Championship (10:38) *Sheamus © defeated Roman Reigns in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (23:55) Elimination Matches Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 on DVD External links * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 Official Website * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 Kickoff on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:TLC PPV